


The Path

by NerdsinaTree



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Familial Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsinaTree/pseuds/NerdsinaTree
Summary: After the events of ‘Forever Royal’, Prisma spends her time doing a bit of soul searching.





	The Path

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little different from what I normally do, which is Cedfia. But I really wanted to explore the remorse Prisma felt at the end of ‘Forever Royal’. As well as a possible redemption for her. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Prisma lay upon the flat cot within her prison cell. Staring blankly at the ceiling above her. Silence her only companion.

It had been over a month since the former crystal master had willingly given herself up to the protectors. And in that time she had been afforded plenty of moments to ponder over the events that had brought her to this point...

At first Prisma had thought that the arrival of the young girl with the magical amulet to be fortuitous event. An unsuspecting soul she could trick into helping her return to the Mystic Isles. Sofia, however, proved to be far more perceptive than the young woman had originally perceived. Luckily though, the girl's elder sister was far more susceptible. And the crystal master quickly took advantage of her false sincerity, as well as the girl's blind lust for a magic trinket of her own. To trick her into retrieving her Terracrystal.

At last! She had her power back! And with it she would grow the most fabulous crystals the Everrealm had ever known. Oh! How they would adore her... No longer would she be forced to stand in the shadow of her talented sister. Of course, she would need the magic of the other isles for her crops to flourish, and doing so would cause the creatures of those lands to lose their charms. But that was life...

Unfortunately the Story Keeper wouldn't let her have her way, and with aid of a repentant Amber. Prisma's Terracrystal was destroyed, stripping her of her powers for good.

She was soon apprehended by the Protectors, and caged like a common criminal. That Princess Sofia!...This was all her fault! Who cares if the girl had saved her life as she dangled helplessly from that ledge. She had ruined her, and she would have her revenge! She just needed to get out of this cell. And get her power back...

It wasn't much longer before she came into contact with Twitch, as well as the Locket of Vor. And with the strangling obtaining Sofia's necessi-key, thus ensuring her escape, and the Locket filling her head with promises of power. The former crystal master set off with a new mission in mind. To find the Wicked Nine.

Of course the Protectors, as well that pesky Sofia now training to become a Protector herself, sought to impeded her every step of the way. Once she tried to get rid of the girl once and for all with the magic of Grimhildes crown. And she would have succeeded had it not been for that meddling sorcerer. Well...in any case...at least she had the satisfaction of knowing that one of the girls former 'friends' had defected to her side...

Still, her quest proved quite difficult though, and after losing the few artifacts she had managed to obtain. The locket advised her to simply wait until the Protectors had done all the work for them. And when the time was right, she would be able to drain their power.

It worked. And Prisma obtained the Ring of Vor. Finally she would have all the power she desired! At least...that's what she thought. But it seemed the spirit within the locket had different plans. And the former crystal master was completely over powered as Vor took possession of her body.

She shuddered in remembrance of that awful time. How terrifying it had been. Trapped within her own body, completely aware of everything going on around her. But unable to move or speak of her own free will. Helplessly she could only watch on as Vor took over Enchancia as well as the minds of it's citizens. A feeling of dread coming over the crystal master as the events unfolded before her. No...No...This wasn't what she had wanted!...Not at all!...

Fortunately though the wicked spirit was cast out with Sofia's light of love. And with help of the girls friends of family, the two of them were freed from her amulet. And the remorseful Prisma went willingly with the Protectors.

She had since spent her time incarcerated pondering those events. But what had impressed upon her mind most strongly was when Sofia destroyed Vor. As the light of love had engulfed her, Prisma could feel it as well. And the former crystal master was struck with a powerful emotion. Not because Sofia's love light was strange to her, but rather because it was so familiar...

Though it was true that she had been jealous of the praise Azurine always received. The fact of the matter was that the her sister had always been kind to her. And even their parents had always loved and cared for her just as equally as they did her more famous sister. In addition, although she had never been particularly esteemed, no one had ever treated her cruelly...

Yet despite all that she had allowed bitterness and envy to harden her heart. Wanting to prove she was better she threatened to steal the magic of the mystic isles to grow crystals far superior than her sister could even dream.

But Azurine would not allow her. And after depriving her of her terracrystal and stripping her of her powers, sent her to the Everrealm.

Really it was a kindness on her sisters part. The crime Prisma had sought to commit should have been handled by the Protectors. Perhaps Azurine hoped that her sister could at least lead out a peaceful life as a regular girl in the Everrealm.

But that was not how Prisma saw it. How dare Azurine take her powers! She would show her and everyone else on the Mystic Isles. And she would do it by any means possible. Trick a story keeper into helping her? Yes. Steal the magic of everyone else in the isles? Sure. Endanger the lives of innocent children? Why not. Who cares what happened to anyone else! She would be praised as the greatest and only crystal master in the known worlds!

Thus she had blinded her mind with these wicked thoughts. Refusing to even take responsibility for her own actions. But after what had happened with Vor. When she was released, she was touched with an overwhelming her sense of guilt.

It was at that point she finally had to acknowledged that she had been the cause of her own misery. She had been selfish. She had been cruel. She had allowed herself to be led astray by something as petty a pride, and the enticings of a wicked spirit. Now everyone despised her. And there was no one to blame but herself...

Her mind had considered these things repeatedly within prison. No longer was she trying to escape. She knew she had brought this upon herself. And now she could only wait to see what judgement the protectors would bestow on her...

The door to the prison opened. She ignored it at first until she heard the clang of her own cell opening. Sitting up she saw the winged figures of Orion and Vega.

"Prisma" Orion announced, "The Protector's have decided that you shall fulfill your sentence doing community work on your home isle."

Well, that didn't seem so bad. And she couldn't help but suspect that Princess Sofia was responsible for that rather lenient sentence. Though with her terracrystal destroyed she would probably just be harvesting, rather than growing crystals. Especially considering it was unlikely her powers would be restored anytime soon...if ever...

But there was one thing she was worried about. Azurine... Would she run into her again? What would she think when she saw her? She probably hated her now, just like everyone else...

The former crystal master was soon escorted back to the isle of crystals. She felt a small sense of relief when her feet touched the familiar ground. Though it was short lived, as she considered that the feeling most likely wasn't mutual.

"Come along this way." Vega gestured. Prisma followed quietly along until they came to the outskirts of a very familiar crystal farm. The former crystal master stiffened slightly, recognizing it to be the one that belonged to her sister

"You will spend your time here, aiding Azurine" Orion explained. Ushering the young woman towards her sibling. Who, being preoccupied with her farming, had yet to notice their arrival.

Prisma swallowed nervously as the Protectors guided her along, stopping a short distance from the other crystal master. It appeared that they intended for Prisma to face the other woman on her own.

She took a tentative step forward, and then another. Until she was finally close enough that the other crystal master registered that there was a presence near her. Lifting her head up, Azurines eyes widened in surprise. And Prisma stiffened, bracing herself..

"Prisma?..."

"Hello, Azurine..." she said softly, casting her eyes towards the ground.

There was brief moment of stillness between the two. Which the fugitive sibling found rather uncomfortable. She squirmed silently for a bit, before finally gathering the courage to say what she had to.

"I'm so sorry...for everything..." she confessed. The words tasted bitter as they came out. After all, 'Sorry' couldn't undo all the terrible things she had done, and tried to do, to the Mystic Isles...to Sofia...and to Azurine...

Suddenly, she felt Azurines arms wrap around her neck in a tight embrace.

"Oh, Prisma!" Azurine cried, before leaning back and cupping her sisters face gently in her hands, "I heard everything that happened with that Locket! Are you alright?"

Prisma blinked, still shocked by what was going on. Azurine wasn't mad at her? Her lips began to quiver slightly, and her eyes filled with tears. Though she managed to keep the flood gates from bursting forth.

"I..I'm fine..." the former crystal master croaked out.

"Good..." Azurine sighed before hugging her sister once more. "I'm so glad you're alright. And home again."

A single sob escaped from Prisma's throat. And she trembled slightly as tears began falling freely down her cheek.

"Yeah...I'm glad to be back home too..." she admitted, before throwing her arms around her sibling. Crying with relief into her shoulder. Azurine continuing to hold her tightly in assurance as she did...

Prisma began work on the crystal farm that day. She worked contentedly, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. However, she was also aware that that singular moment wasn't enough to heal everything. She knew she still had long a ways to go to make up for her sins. But at least, she had been allowed to take the path towards redemption...

And for now, that was enough...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
